Pucca is Missing at the Past
Pucca is Missing at the Past is the firts episode of Annete, Ana & Pucca Nobles Fight!, this has premiered in Thursday 26 May 2011 (Official) but the firts part was realised before this, but incomplete and not official, this video is on Youtube. Synopsis The story begins on what is happening in 1976 (not 1966) spoke of the years 70's at the opening of the twin towers before being destroyed in the year 2001, KISS Rock band was the more popular after the success of the Beatles, the era of Disco fashion, the Pope John Paul I was temporalized as a Pope until his death leaving charge to John Paul II, until his death in April 2005 in the Vatican City. The historical news is in case the death of El Conde Fonsi (Don Alfonso de Jesus Marchado Ruiz y hortigoza) Spanish, occurred by his wife Annete Van Diryk Gallardo, the Countess model who is the daughter of the famous designer Ana Gallardo, who declare that it was an accident, but it is still hard to believe (original series Mujeres Asesinas 3 News) but also says that the girl in the other dimension (Pucca) gets into fight with the two countesses, still do not know because but she detected the two guilty, the black Butterfly indicates that it is murder and there is no data on the poop. In 2009, a quiet day in Sooga village, Pucca chasing Garu to kiss him as always, but suddenly a pipe appears from nowhere, Garu jumps on that, but Pucca fell accidentally to 1976 Garu stay calm and happy without Pucca. And that, Pucca falls to the interios of the mansion of the Countess, Pucca saw the assassination of El Conde Fonsi, three balasos, she left scared and enters rage watching Annete and to his mother, Ana with a gun in his hands, Pucca revenge against them, Pucca uses hammer and with new techniques, launches a laser through the hands of his spirit of love and not knowing which is the destroyed over mayordome, but Pucca is transformed into the noodle girl with her Golden baston. Characters *Pucca *Garu *Annete *Ana Gallardo *Majordome *Ring-Ring (Mentioned) *Tobe (Mentioned) *Muji (Mentioned) Trivia *This is the third time that Pucca is transformed in the noodle girl but for the second time with his Golden baston. *Appears the Banana bomb from Alvin EarthWorm, who was the Dancing Banana lifting a poop and exploits. *The pipeline is from Mario Bros.. *The Poop is removed by the sprites of the game Jump Ultimate Stars, probably will be appear Dr. Slump characters in the series. *Pucca's new techniques are similar to Goku's Dragon Ball Z. *Appears in Cameo some Pokemons, Squirtle and Charizard, that is unknow to appear in the next episode. *All the sprites of this full episode are ripped by Jarquin10 *This episodes has two parts but one was premiere before to star premiere a full. *The day maybe is january 1 in 1976, that Pucca falls in the past from 2009 Errors *Pucca says: "if you has kill this man, Im going to kill yours too!", this sentece will means: "¡Im going to kill you too!" in plural. Gallery Puccaismissingatthepast5.PNG Puccaismissingatthepast6.PNG Puccaismissingatthepast7.PNG Puccaismissingatthepast8.PNG Puccaismissingatthepast9.PNG Puccaismissingatthepast10.PNG Puccaismissingatthepast11.PNG Puccaismissingatthepast12.PNG Puccaismissingatthepast13.PNG Puccaismissingatthepast14.PNG +For the first time Pucca mentions to the villains of Sooga village. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Annete, Ana & Pucca Noble Fight! Category:Episodes of Annete, Ana & Pucca Nobles Fight!